Power of Two: Feather of Ice
by windflight13
Summary: BloodClan rules the forest after the deadly battle among the Clans. But when a prophecy arises up, Power of Two, it says only two cats can save the Clans: Icefeather of BloodClan and Rainheart of WindClan. Co-written with Amberstorm233. She writes Rainheart. Rated T for bloody battles and kittings.


**ALLEGIANCES**

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**none

**DEPUTY**none

**MEDICINE CAT**none

**WARRIORS**

TALLTAIL-black-and-white tom, very long tail, formerly leader

DEADFOOT-black tom with a twisted paw, formerly deputy

BARKFACE-short-tailed brown tom, formerly medicine cat

MUDCLAW-mottled dark brown tom

WEBFOOT-dark gray tabby tom

TORNEAR-tabby tom

ONEWHISKER-brown tabby tom

RUNNINGBROOK-light gray tabby she-cat

RAINHEART-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

WHITETAIL-small white she-cat

**QUEENS**

ASHFOOT-gray she-cat, mother of Crowkit (dark gray tom)

MORNINGFLOWER-tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Nightkit (black she-kit)

**APPRENTICES**(WindClan apprentices, living in WindClan's camp, but being trained by BloodClan warriors)

GORSEPAW-gray tom

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**none

**DEPUTY**none

**MEDICINE CAT**none

**WARRIORS**

BLACKFOOT-large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly leader

RUSSETFUR-dark ginger she-cat, formerly deputy

RUNNINGNOSE-small gray-and-white tom, formerly medicine cat

OAKFUR-small brown tom

LITTLECLOUD-very small tabby tom

BOULDER-skinny gray tom

JAGGEDTOOTH-huge tabby tom

ROWANCLAW-ginger tom

**QUEENS**

TALLPOPPY-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Applekit (tortoiseshell she-kit) Toadkit (dark brown tom) and Marshkit (brown tom)

**APPRENTICES**

TAWNYPAW-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

CEDARPAW-dark gray tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**none

**DEPUTY** none

**MEDICINE CAT** none

**WARRIORS**

LEOPARDFUR-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat, formerly leader

STONEFUR-gray tom with battle-scarred ears, formerly deputy

MUDFUR-long-haired light brown tom, formerly medicine cat

BLACKCLAW-smoky black tom

HEAVYSTEP-thickset tabby tom

SHADEPELT-very dark gray she-cat

MISTYFOOT-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

LOUDBELLY-dark brown tom

MOSSPELT-tortoiseshell she-cat

**QUEENS**

none

**APPRENTICES**

STORMPAW-dark gray tom

FEATHERPAW-light gray she-cat

DAWNPAW-pale gray she-cat

PRIMROSEPAW-pale gray she-cat

PIKEPAW-brown tom

PERCHPAW-light brown tom

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**none

**DEPUTY** none

**MEDICINE CAT**none

**WARRIORS**

WHITESTORM-big white tom, formerly deputy

CINDERPELT-dark gray she-cat, formerly medicine cat

LONGTAIL-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

BRACKENFUR-golden-brown tabby tom

GRAYSTRIPE-long-haired gray tom

GOLDENFLOWER-pale ginger she-cat

CLOUDTAIL-long-haired white tom

THORNCLAW-golden brown tabby tom

**QUEENS**

FROSTFUR-beautiful white she-cat, expecting CLOUDTAIL'S kits

WILLOWPELT-very pale gray she-cat, with unusual blue eyes, mother of WHITESTORM'S kits: SORRELKIT (tortoiseshell she-kit) SOOTKIT (light gray tom with pale blue eyes) and RAINKIT (dark gray tom with blue eyes)

SANDSTORM-pale ginger she-cat, mother of FIREHEART'S (deceased) kits: SQUIRRELKIT (dark ginger she-kit) and LEAFKIT ( brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes)

**APPRENTICES**

ASHPAW-pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

FERNPAW-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, and pale green eyes

BRAMBLEPAW-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**BLOODCLAN**

**LEADER**SCOURGE-small black tom

APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW

**DEPUTY**BONE-big white tom

APPRENTICE, PIKEPAW

**MEDICINE CAT**none

**WARRIORS**

ICEFEATHER-pretty white she-cat, with green eyes

APPRENTICE, FERNPAW

DARKSTRIPE-sleek gray-and-black tabby tom, formerly ThunderClan

HOOT-black tom

JAY-brown tom

APPRENTICE, ASHPAW

ASPEN-gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, STORMPAW

BLIZZARD-white tom

APPRENTICE, BRAMBLEPAW

BLAZE-ginger tom

APPRENTICE, TAWNYPAW

DAPPLE-tortoiseshell she-cat

EMBER-light orange tom

APPRENTICE, CEDARPAW

HAZEL-tortoiseshell she-cat

APPRENTICE, PRIMROSEPAW

EBONY-jet-black she-cat

APPRENTICE, PERCHPAW

FLAME-white tom

APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW

FLUFFY-fluffy white she-cat, formerly kittypet

IVY-tortoiseshell she-cat

APPRENTICE, GORSEPAW

**QUEENS**

MAPLE-golden tabby she-cat, expecting FLAME'S kits

End of Allegiances


End file.
